The One For Me
by Twihardfan1234
Summary: The young bachelorette on a hot new dating show, Bella Swan is anxiously excited, if not reluctantly enthusiastic about finding the perfect man for her. Will any of the contestants measure up, or will she be doomed to more Friday nights alone?
1. Prologue

AN: No Copyright infringement.

Hope you enjoy this story. The general idea may not be original, but I'd like to think that my version will be unique and enjoyable to read.

Hello, I'm Mac McMan and welcome to this season of The One for Me.

Watch as we follow our young Bachelorette as she searches for true love.

Isabella Swan has been so boggled down by her career that she hasn't made time for romance.

That's why we brought her to us.

She has 10 hopeful suitors and one month to find what she is looking for.

There will be tests; there will be heartache, but maybe, by the end, there will be love.

Can she find the right man for her?

With ten young, successful men vying for her affections, a luxurious villa, and the help of her two best friends, she has everything she needs to fall in love.

Let's hope she's ready…


	2. Here Goes Nothing

**The One For Me**

**Chapter 1:Here Goes Nothing...**

I so wasn't ready for this. At least that was the thought that crossed my mind when the producer asked if I was all set to start filming my opening introduction. It was in that moment that it hit me. It occurred to me, a half second later at my realization, that I totally had not been a part of this entire process up to this point. I was there, of course. I was there when, after a tad too much tequila…okay, wrong three-letter word, a ton too much tequila and a several hour long rant to my two best girl friends about how I was tired of spending my Friday nights alone, they decided to sign me up for that new dating show. I was there when I not only qualified for said dating show but was picked for an application that I did not submit, reference said two best girl friends, and brought in to meet everyone and discuss the details of my participation. I was there when they gave me the list of activities, explained the ins and outs of show business, and moved me out to a southern Florida villa, where I have now been spending the last two hours getting preened and primped for my debut taping. But it wasn't until that second, that exact instant where I truly became aware of what happened to my time, my life. I can't say that I wasn't excited. A part of me really wanted this. A part of me clung desperately to that young girl's fantasy of a fairy tale love that would be discovered in the most unlikely of places. That was the attitude that the producers, the film crew, and the host Mac McMan saw anyway. But then there was that other part of me that brought this fast-paced, glamorous, romanticized whirlwind of unrealistic, way too optimistic, ignorantly blissful expectations to a screeching, halt. What on earth did I get myself in for?

I was sitting in front of the camera, in this charming room with candles and fabrics and romantic lighting ready to tell America what I wanted in a man and in a relationship. And it suddenly didn't matter that I had spent a huge amount of time writing and rehearsing exactly what I wanted to say, and it didn't matter that it was past the point of no return and there was no way to back out of this without problems with a contract and a law suit. I was about to put my dating life and my own perceived desperation to find the right guy on national television. And all because my friends, for the first time, listened to me while I was drunk. Who do you call when your best friends are the bodies you need help moving? To be totally honest, this thought suddenly scared the shit out of me. It was the second after this revelation, when the camera man cocked an eyebrow at me and asked again if I was ready that I had another. Regardless of the fact that I was shy; that all throughout high school, it never mattered how good I was at writing papers, I could never present them in front of the class without getting sick; that I never addressed the patrons in my restaurant like most other successful chefs and restaurant owners, I was not a quitter. I was stubborn, I was intelligent, and I could throw up later. I took a deep breath, gathered my resolve before I changed my mind, put on a smile and nodded to the crew. This was it, no backing down, no chickening out. I would have been proud of myself if the need to cry wasn't so overwhelming. Here goes nothing, in 5...4...3...2...1...

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm 28 years old and I'm from Forks, Washington. When I first signed up for this show, I was really taken by the idea of finding the perfect man for me. Every girl wants that fairy tale romance, and I realized that it was my turn. Right out of college, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I went to culinary school and moved to New York to open up my own restaurant. I worked really hard, long hours to make this dream of mine come true, and it wasn't until opened for the first time and started to have some success that I realized that my restaurant, my job, became my romance. It had become my entire life, not my career or my dream job. It was the first time I realized that I was lacking this very important part of my life that everyone feels like they deserve. I'm genuinely hoping for a positive outcome from this experience. I am looking for love. I have not deluded myself into thinking that this is it, that I am going to find my one true love and we are going to take off happily into the sunset, but I am hoping for a connection. I am hoping to meet people here that maybe I can eventually fall in love with. Maybe this will give me the part of my dream I only recently realized I was missing. I really am hoping to find the one for me." "_AND CUT!"_

The exclamation jarred me out of my zone and I came back to the reality of my surroundings. Exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I slumped back into my chair and blew my bangs out of my face. I did it. One small step for the show, and one giant leap for the performance anxiety ridden and stage frightened. Alice and Rosalie, who were standing off to the side behind the camera crews after getting their own hair and makeup done themselves, came up and congratulated me on my introduction. Since I had only a few parts to film before the actual dating process began, it was a full day of shooting to get it done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Later in the day, I would be filming the cheesy montage scenes of me on the beach or by the pool, that would be mixed with the footage they took of me at home and cooking in my restaurant to play during my introduction. But now, I was off to view the tapes of the future gentleman callers with my friends.

When I arrived the first day to meet the producers, crew and host, with my two best friends in tow, they were all taken by their positive energy and fierce loyalty to me and this process. The director and creator decided to incorporate them intermittently into the show to add a more realistic dynamic. I first met them when I had moved to New York. I had just opened _Ciao Bella_, and they had come in wanting to experience the new place. They flew into the place with an enthusiasm for my southern Tuscany vineyard feel and a strong eye for the authentic touch. I was so overwhelmed by their energy and idiosyncratic, yet passionate fervor for anything that they deemed had potential that I started up a conversation. Being as how I didn't have many customers, nor was I well known, I had a bit of time on my hands. Roommates in the illustrious Upper East Side, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were quite the unexpected opposites. Alice had just come out of FIT, and she was already burning through her trust fund faster than her accountants could keep up with her, trying to design, create and market her clothing line. She was nothing if not primitively enthusiastic and optimistic about the eventual success of her line, that I couldn't help but marvel at and admire the sheer determination and force of will towards what she wanted. She was everything feminine, pretty and ethereal, and absolutely nothing like her suitemate. Rosalie Hale was a straight-shooting, smart-mouthed, ball-buster. From a wealthy and influential family, one not unlike Alice's, she was also tearing through her checkbook. But she was already reaching the big time. Working as a mechanic after-school as a teenager, to assert her independence as a strong, self-sufficient woman, not because she actually needed the money, Rosalie discovered a passion for everything mechanical, electrical and fast. Now she was working for several of the top motor-vehicle agencies in the country, designing the next best thing on a set of wheels. I hadn't a clue at the time what drew these two together, nor how I ended up fitting into the mix. But it wasn't long until we became inseparable. They became a big influence in my restaurant and I attribute part of my success to their help and dedication to me and my dreams. And it was not too long after that, that I packed myself up from my one-bedroom walk-up in China town, and moved into their pent-house apartment; only at my insistence that I pay for my share of everything because there was no reason that if my restaurant was doing well that they should have to support me, no matter how much they wanted to. The rest, as they say, is history. We've been sisters ever since; and in those 5 years, we've been through the best and the worst times in our lives. When Rosalie got married to the love of her life and we were co-Maids of Honor, when Alice launched her second successful line in Italy and when I opened up my other two restaurants throughout Manhattan. When Alice's parent went through a divorce, Rosalie was facing a law suit and I lost my father to cancer. We were there for each other, and it was only fitting that they be there for me in this. This wasn't by far the last big thing that was destined to happen for me, but it meant the world to me that I had them by my side. They made me believe I was ready for anything, even if part of me didn't think so.

Linking arms and stepping into stride with them, we walked into another room, not unlike the first, with elegant drapery and atmospheric lighting to watch the videos of the men coming on the show. This was the part that I was excited about. We were not allowed to see any of this footage before I filmed my introduction because they wanted me to be unbiased and honest when I spoke about what I was looking for, while also saving it for a time when they could film my reaction to watching the tapes. What I didn't understand was why they didn't use the tape I made for the contestants to view for my introduction, but that's show business for you. The head producer, Christopher Staucin, came up to us once we were settled into the large, plush sofa with the remote and explained how this was going to work. We were to be open about our reactions, give a little feedback and chat about the entries, but not talk too much. Once he was convinced we were set, he gave the go-ahead to the crew and we were instructed to begin.

"CONTESTANT 1" was displayed in stark white letters on the black screen. When it cleared, we were shown a classroom with a traditional chalkboard in the back and a good looking guy wiping chalk off his hands. "Hello, my name is Quil Arteara, I'm 31 years old and I'm a high school physics teacher from Baileyville, Maine. Like you, I'm very passionate about my job and it hasn't left much time for a love life." Pausing, he picked up a smoking beaker and raised it in cheers to the camera. "I can't wait to meet you and I hope we have a lot of chemistry." The screen went blank, signaling the end of the first video.

In the break between contestants I turned with raised eyebrow to my friends. "He wasn't half bad. He was kinda cute and I liked his hair." The girls were nodding in agreement, until Rosalie snorted a laugh.

"He was a little cheesy though. I hope they get better." Cocking my head in concurrence, I lifted the remote to continue the tape.

Next we were transported to a sunny dirt road near rocks by the shore. A gorgeous, tan guy on a motorcycle sped into frame, and taking off his helmet, he spoke with a very attractive Australian accent. "G'day Isabella, my name is Garret Nomada. I'm 29 years old and I'm a lawyer from Brisbane, Australia. I love taking risks and riding fast, head first into adventures. I am ready to free fall into love, and I hope you'll jump with me." The screen went black again and I smiled in approval.

"Wow, he was hot. And I don't know, but there is seriously something sexy about a guy on a motorcycle." Rosalie was giggling while Alice fanner herself with her hands.

"Yeah," Alice concurred, "But he was a little cheesy too. But I thought he was cute. This is getting good. I'm excited for the rest." Again the screen cleared, and I sighed as I turned to the TV. This was going to be a long process. This time we saw a young athletic guy tossing a football on a professional looking field.

He caught the ball with great strength and grace, then turned to the camera. I wondered whose idea these tapes were, they were all very clichéd. "Hey, Isabella. I'm Sam Uley, I'm 34 years old and a coach for the Wesley College Wolverines from Dover, Delaware." He was attractive enough, with long dark hair and a nice smile. "Can't wait to meet you and to see if we have anything in common." He tossed the football again before the screen changed.

I waved my hand in front of the TV. "Okay, these guys are great so far, but none of them really seem…me. But then, I don't really know them." Rosalie slapped my waving hand away.

"Yeah, exactly. Don't judge them yet. Besides, we have seven more. Let's watch." The screen changed again, and we let out a collective sigh. And settled in some more.

This time the screen cleared to a dive bar that seemed dark and smoky. A tall blonde walked around the side and started to mix a drink. "Isabella," he said with a cocky smile. "I'm Tyler Crowley, and I'm a 30 year old bartender from Cooper City, Florida. I can't wait to meet you. I'm sure that like a perfect martini, you and I will be nice combination. All we need…is a pinch of salt." Alice broke out laughing when the screen went black. "Oh my God, could these guys get any worse? Who writes this stuff?" We giggled along with her and agreed.

"Yeah, but he was cute." I said. "I think he deserves a shot." Rose cocked an eyebrow at me though.

"I don't know, he creeps me out a little. Nothing overt, just a vibe." We shrugged and looked on.

We were now shown a driveway in a neighborhood filled to the brim with mansions, and a charming young guy in a very expensive looking Italian suit, leaning on a very expensive looking Italian convertible, though I know nothing about cars. "Isabella. My name is Eric Yorkie of the Hampshire Yorkies. I am 32 years old and from Atherton, California. I am extraordinarily enthusiastic to meet you; I am positive that we make a great couple. See you soon." He gave a really regal wave, and the screen blanked.

We all giggled. "Wow," we said in unison. "He is rich! And did you see that Ferrari? That is a thing of beauty!" Rosalie exclaimed, while Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, but he looks kind of dull. And arrogant. I don't know what I think about him. And we're supposed to be looking at the guys, not the cars, Rosalie." I shooshed them both when the video started to clear.

"I reserve judgment on him. I think he could surprise us." Now we were looking at a very tall, dark and ruggedly handsome guy strumming an acoustic guitar on the beach. When he stopped, he looked up and gave the camera a devastating smile. "Hi Isabella, my name is Jacob Black. I am 31 years old from Astoria, Oregon and I am a professional song writer. My job sometimes has me singing the blues, but don't let that fool you. I am fun guy who's always looking for a new adventure. Hopefully soon, we can go on one together. Can't wait to meet you." The screen blanked and I fanned myself with my hand.

"You know…" I said turning to my friends. "I think I am going to stop clarifying and telling people to call me Bella if they all say my name like that. Woo!" Alice and Rosalie were laughing good-naturedly at me, but still agreed.

"I want to see more of him. If you don't want him, can I have him?" Alice asked with a laugh. I gave a very un-lady-like snort in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm sure your fiancé would love that," I said, knowing she wasn't serious. She shooed me away and we turned to the video. We were now shown a young guy walking down a dirt trail towards the camera. He had a boyish look to him, but he was cute in a cherub kind of way.

"Hey, Isabella. I'm Michael Newton from Bolder, Colorado. I am 28 years old and I run my own outdoor supply business. I love all things sports and athletic, and love hanging out outside. I can't wait to meet you and make some romance. I hope your ready." Before the screen faded out, he gave an overdone wink to the camera and we all laughed.

"He was cute," I started. Rosalie then jumped in.

"Yeah, but he seemed a little presumptuous." Alice cut her off.

"And full of himself." I sighed and waved them away as I turned back to the television to start the next tape.

"I think you guys are too picky, we haven't even met them yet. I think they all have a lot of promise." Alice gave a small groan and motioned to the TV.

"I don't know though. I haven't seen anyone yet that really screams out to me. I think that Jacob guy has potential, but I don't know if he's really right for you." Rosalie put her hands out and started miming with her fingers while recounting the guys so far.

"Okay, what do we have? Two 'sport-o's', two dare-devils, a preppy, a bartender, and a teacher. Slim pickings if you ask me." I sighed in her direction as the screen cleared again.

"All we need now is the Indian Chief," Alice said with an unattractive snort.

"Well, I think they're all great." They both raised their eyebrows, clearly calling my bluff. But what was I supposed to say? I wanted to be optimistic about this process and I wasn't about to prematurely judge anyone. "We still got three more. And I think they all deserve a shot." At least that's what the producers want me to believe.

We faded in to what appeared to be an artist's studio. A tall, broad, well muscled guy with dark curly hair walked into frame, wiping paint off his hands. He gave the camera a breathtaking smile before he sat down near an easel. "Whoa," we all gasped together.

"Hi, my name is Seth Clearwater. I'm 26 years old, from 9th district, New Orleans, and I am an artist. I am very excited to meet you, Isabella, and I can't wait to learn more about you. See you soon." The black screen came up again as we all turned to each other.

"Now, he was hot too. Kind of young, but still. He was ripped!" Rosalie gushed to me. "And an artist to, hmm? I wonder if he's got any body paint." She winked at me, and I blushed.

"Rosalie," Alice chided. But she raised her hands in defense. "What? If you ask me, Bella, it's been way too long for you." I scrunched my mouth and cocked my head in reluctant and shameful agreement.

"Too true." It was true. I had both a clock and a drive, so it wasn't like I didn't know how long it had been. But at the same time, I wasn't one to rush into anything or jump into bed with anyone. Sue me if I liked to be wooed.

Next the television showed us a nice looking guy with reddish, chestnut hair cropped short, in blue. "Gotta love a man in a uniform," Alice mused. "And a badge too? Not bad if you asked me."

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Embry Call, I'm 32 years old, and I am a police officer from Chicago, Illinois. My job puts me in a lot of high risk situations, but nothing scares me as much as not finding the perfect person to spend my life with. I can't wait to meet you. I'll see you soon."

We all nodded as his tape ended. "He seemed like a nice, normal, stable guy. I liked him."

"I don't know," Rosalie disagreed with Alice. "I thought he was a little boring." I scrunched my eyebrows at her in amazement and confusion.

"Jeesh, you're so picky. It's a wonder you got married." Alice giggled as we settled in for the last tape. A devilishly handsome guy appeared on the screen with a smile and eyes to die for. He was standing on a ledge over looking what appeared to be the Hudson, with the George Washington Bridge in the background. One thing was for sure, with his broad shoulders, his tousled auburn hair and his piercing green eyes, he was easily the most attractive guy in the bunch. It was very subtle, but he was heartbreaking; which also made him dangerous. I had a soft spot for guys with his traditional and understated good looks, and it had gotten me burned before. I knew I was going to have to keep myself in check with this one. No matter what my libido was doing.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen. I am 33 years old from Manhattan, New York and I am an Emergency Room surgeon. I have lived my whole life in this great city of ours, and it is a shame to never have met you. I hope this is fate's way of finally bringing us together. I am very excited to meet you." The screen faded for the last time and we all turned to each other.

"Uh oh." Alice and Rosalie exchanged knowing glances. "I know that look. We have to watch out for that one; he is exactly her type. Physically. Let's hope he's got the personality to match. It would be such a shame for all that yummy goodness to be attached to an asshole." I laughed at my friend.

"Ah, Rosalie, you've such a way with words. But I agree, I've been burned by guys who've looked like that before…but he's just so attractive. And the eyes…Ugh!" Alice giggled at me.

"Down girl. Before you start drooling." We all laughed and started to collect ourselves.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am very excited for this. They all seem great, and I can't wait to meet them to see if I have a connection with anyone." Alice, always the optimist, spoke up.

"Just think, at the end of the month, you could have found your soul mate." We laughed as we headed out and the camera men stopped shooting. I would be meeting all the men tomorrow night, and they needed me to finish all of my beginning footage. So I quickly changed and got ready to film the extra shots out by the beach.

* * *

The pre-date filming was finished. I was sitting in a chair in one of the rooms designated for the production process, getting my hair and make-up done. Tonight was the night when I would meet all of the guys in person for the first time. I was very excited, but also extremely nervous. Alice, although presumptuous and optimistic, had a point. I could meet someone really special through this process. I really wanted that, but that didn't mean that I wasn't scared senseless. As soon as I was primped and ready, they had me stand in the grand entrance of the villa, and I would get to meet each of the guys as they came in. Taking a deep cleansing breath, I rolled my shoulders back and tilted my neck side to side. I could do this, I was ready for this. I was a strong, beautiful, funny, intelligent woman. Even if I didn't believe so all the time. Straightening up, as they told me they were filming and the 1st guy was approaching the door, I said to myself what was fast becoming my mantra for this experience. Here goes nothing…

**AN: I hope you like this story. I know I like writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated; I love to get feedback. Even if you don't like it, be nice, please. =)**


End file.
